Oslo
Oslo is a Present Gen pup owned by Confetii The Party Pup and created by TheMountainBikePup123. He is a Canadian Eskimo Dog. He works as Lumberjack pup around Adventure Bay and is an unofficial member of the Paw Patrol. Oslo is a fluffy Canadian Eskimo Dog. His fur is mostly colored mahogany brown with the exception of his paws, lower body and nose which are all white. His tail is a mixture of mahogany brown and white. He has light brown eyes, He wears a black leather collar and a Fisherman style black beanie. When in uniform, Oslo wears a red and black buffalo check shirt with short sleeves, it has two front chest pockets and is worn with a brown belt. He wears this along with his matching pup pack (description in trivia section). He still wears his Fisherman style black beanie sporting the words 'fight me' on it, although when using his chainsaw, he puts orange ear muffs over it. His pup tag is a standard paw patrol shaped tag that features a wooden Axe, similar to the one in his pup pack, with a solid red background. Oslo is possibly the most immature, loud and boisterous pup you will ever meet. He loves to banter with other pups. This, in your face, sort of humor doesn't get him very far when socializing with new pups and, in the end, most pups who haven't known him for some time class him as a “bully”. Though in truth, Oslo tries his very hardest to be everybody's friend and is very soft and protective over his family and close friends and will always find the time to help them out if they need him. He's pretty laid-back and is the one pup you can count on to not lose his cool in intense situations. Oslo lived his early days as a stray in Foggy Bottom with his mother and brother, but not just a few weeks after being born, the whole family was split up while running away from dog catchers. Oslo was caught, sent to the dog pound and listed for adoption. Luckily for him It wasn't long until he was adopted by an old man from Adventure Bay. Though Oslo's series of unfortunate events was not over there, as his newly found owner died in a tragic car accident. Oslo was left owner-less and was once again threatened by dog catchers, along with the possibility of going back to the Dog Pound. Oslo was right back where he started, only this time, he was a alone, with no friends or family and in totally unfamiliar territory. As a stray, he would complete errands in return for money, food or a place to sleep. It wasn't until Oslo stumbled across a local restaurant in need of firewood, that Oslo found his true calling, as a Lumber-Pup. Since then Oslo has devoted himself into becoming a Lumberjack, his ever growing customer list grew until his first customer was just a part of a long list of many, he eventually gained the trust of many locals, he obtained a pup pack and much more prestigious equipment very quickly and is now one of the most notable Lumber-Pups in the whole of Adventure Bay, known for his hard-working spirit, devotion and laid back attitude. Not only did the many residents of Adventure Bay notice Oslo's Lumberjack talents, the Paw Patrol also noticed, and although he never became an official member, he does lend a paw in many tree related rescues. He loves his new life in Adventure Bay, but hopes that one day he will be reunited with his family. Catchphrases: * "Lets chop it!" Vehicle: Oslo's vehicle, unlike the other Paw Patrol pups, doesn't transform into a pup-house. Instead Oslo has a regular pup vehicle, similar to that of a 4-door pickup truck, that focuses more on storage and space. The extra space allows Oslo to transport timber in the bed of his truck, while still being able to carry many of his equipment in the back of the truck. The truck itself is red, with black side-steps and door handles. Both of the right and left front doors has Oslo's pup tag on them. The wheels are black are slightly higher when compared to other pickups. It also has a winch, which he uses to drag branches or logs. Pup Pack: The shape and design of Oslo's pup pack is almost identical to the one that Everest wears. But while most pups have plain solid colors on their pup packs, Oslo's pup pack features a red and black Buffalo check design that makes the main pack, the pockets/compartments are red but to not feature the black buffalo check lines, the orange straps that are on Everest's pack are colored black on Oslo's. The pack has Oslo's pup tag on the top middle part of the pack. Tools/Equipment: * Axe - A classic wooden Axe with a orange and metal colored head. * Chainsaw - A smaller orange chainsaw with black handles and a silver guide bar. * Rope - Standard orange and black rope (Hung from the left side of the pack). * Ear muffs - Orange ear muffs worn when using the chainsaw (Hung from right the side of the pack). Fears: * Oslo has a fear of small spaces (Claustrophobia) and absolutely hates getting piled on by the rest of the Pups. Or being locked or stuck in place with little or no room. Random: * He is named after the capital of Norway "Oslo". * Oslo was originally going to be called Alaska, but that name was already taken. * Out of all the main pups in the Paw Patrol, he gets on with Rubble the best. * He prefers the Axe to the chainsaw. * He loves his truck and is VERY protective over it. Family: * Patti - Crush/Mate * Alna - Daughter * William - Son * Yvette - Daughter * Oakley - Son * Poppy - Daughter Friends: * Out of all of the Paw Patrol pups he probably gets on with Rubble the best, they both have a lot in common, they both were strays at one point and they're both a bit over-confident. Rubble is also a big help when it comes to moving larger trees, so they work quite a lot together. * He regularly meets Aspen working in Forests in and around Adventure Bay and likes to lend a paw whenever he can (as long as Aspen lets him!) * Oslo likes Carly as a friend and a fellow Lumberjack. He thinks she's really extremely helpful and admires her greatly. *he is also good friends with S'more (having a crush on his Trainee and all) and likes to work with him every once in a while Crush: * Oslo has a crush on S'more's trainee Patti. When they become older they settle down and give life to five pups, three girls and two boys. By Me: (None) By Others: (None) Collabs: (None) Category:Dogs Category:Pups Category:Unofficial member Category:Friendly Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:First gen Category:Present gen Category:Fanon Category:Males Category:Dog Category:Male